You, Me, and the Mountains
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: Shay takes Ashley to Whistler Ski Resort in Canada for their friendship anniversary... but it turns out that she had another reason as well. Prompt was sent to me on Tumblr. Please R&R


**So, this was sent to me on Tumblr and I had a few ideas on how to do it until I thought of this and then I was really excited to actually write it. I did alter it a little bit. Instead of just one day this will take place over the course of a week. **

**Original Prompt: Can you do a prompt where Shay and Ash have a best friend anniversary and end up confessing their feelings to each other at the end of the night?**

**-x-x-x-**

Ashley's POV

It was a beautiful Saturday morning on a very special day. Today marks six years since Shay and I became best friends and I was about to go over to her house to surprise her. I wanted a day for just us to hang out... and I really wanted to be alone with her because if I'm being honest, lately I've been having feelings for her that go way beyond friendship. Not that I'll ever have the guts to tell her. Usually, I would have no problem telling someone I'm into them, thanks to my natural confidence, but it's different with Shay. She's my best friend and I don't want to risk losing her if she doesn't feel the same way. She could have anyone she wanted, why would she want me?

I grab my phone and keys and go out to my car. Twenty minutes later I arrive at Shay's house. I let myself in and make my way out to the pool, knowing Shay will probably be out there since it's hot out. Sure enough, as I round the corner I see Shay lounging on one of her pool chaises, tanning. Not that she needs it. Her flawless skin is already sun kissed. She has sunglasses on and her earbuds in listening to music, so she has yet to notice I'm here.

As I walk over towards her I notice I water gun tossed to the side of the pool near the wall. As a natural born prankster, there's no way I can pass up this opportunity. I pick it up quietly and fill it to the top with water. I saunter over to Shay and stand directly in front of the chaise, by her feet. Without warning, I start to shoot her with the streams of cold water. She shrieks and throws herself out of the chaise, trying to escape my sneak attack. Pretty soon it runs out of water so I toss it back to the side and look at Shay who is shooting me a death glare. I give her my most adorable smile, making sure to show my dimples.

"Hey Shay," I say sweetly.

"I'm gonna kill you Ashley!" she screams as she runs towards me. My eyes widen and I turn to run, but there is nowhere to go. I was a lot closer to the corner where her fence meets the side of her house than I thought I was. _Shit._ Shay closes the distance between us and picks me up, throwing me halfway over her shoulder and turning around towards the pool. Before I know it, my entire body is submerged in the cold water and I shoot back up to the surface gasping for air. Shay is doubled over in laughter. She looks up at me and grins, "There , now we're even."

"That went way beyond getting even Shannon and you know it," I say pouting.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I took it too far. Here, let me go get you one of your bikinis that you left here and I can get back to tanning and you can join me."

"That sounds much better," I answer. Because honestly, being able to sneak all the looks I can at a bikini clad Shay Mitchell, the better.

After changing in Shay's room, I head back out to the pool and lay next to Shay. An hour or so later I notice that it has gotten much hotter and now I'm starting to sweat a little. "Why does it have to be so hot?!"

"Oh please, it's beautiful out here."

"Nope, too hot. I need the cold," I reply.

At that Shay's eyes widen in what looks like realization and she runs inside, leaving me confused. A few minutes later she comes back with an envelope in hand and gives it to me.

"What's this?"

"Open it," she says almost shyly.

So I do. Inside I find two plane tickets to Canada as well as a reservation confirmation to Whistler Ski Resort. My jaw drops and my eyes widen in shock.

"Shay."

"Happy Friend-a-versary," she smiles at me.

Shay's POV

Ashley hasn't said a word and I'm starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea. I haven't told anyone this, but I really like Ashley... like as more than just my best friend. This trip was step one of me finally telling her how I feel, but now I don't think it's going to happen. Her silence can only mean that she doesn't want to go, right? I don't know.

"Shay," she repeats. My head snaps up to look at her. "Are you sure about this? I know this costs a lot and I don't want to take advantage of you by accepting."

"Ash, I'm sure. You're not taking advantage of anything. Honestly, I'd feel worse if you didn't go. C'mon, you just said you wanted to be somewhere cold. Well, here's your chance. Come to Canada with me," I answer sweetly.

"Are you sure?" she asks again.

"Yes. You're going. I've decided for you. Now, go home and pack. We leave in the morning."

Ashley gets up and pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispers in my ear. I swear I feel like my knees are about to give way. Even though I threw her in the pool and she has the scent of chlorine and tanning oil on her, her natural sweet scent is still there and it makes me weak. She pulls away and gives me a peck on the cheek. Before I know it she is out the front door and in her car, pulling out of my driveway. _What the hell was that about?_

Ashley's POV

I had to get out of there before I did something I might regret. Being so close to Shay like that for so long was like being in Heaven. I don't know how I'm going to manage spending a week with her alone at Whistler if I can barely even control myself giving her a hug. I decide to forget about all that for now and start packing. After about an hour of packing, I'm finally done. Not to mention completely exhausted. The whole time I couldn't help but think about if Shay would like the outfits I'm packing. I shake those thoughts away and climb into bed. I'm going to need to get as much sleep as I can tonight because who knows how much I'll be able to get over the next few days.

-x-x-x-

It's six in the morning when my alarm goes off, effectively letting me know that my restless night has come to an end and I have to be at Shay's in half an hour to drive to the airport together. I throw on some sweats, a long sleeve t-shirt, and a beanie because even in California the Fall mornings can be kinda chilly. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and grab my glasses off my bedside table as I pass it on my way out. I can't be bothered to put my contacts in this morning. Plus, Shay always says I look adorable in my glasses.

When I get to Shay's I see that she has just finished putting her luggage in her car. It's obvious that we were thinking the same way this morning when we got dressed. She is wearing a pair of her patterned work-out tights, Nikes, and a baggy shirt; however, she is wearing a ball cap instead of a beanie like me. As soon as she sees me pull up a smile appears on her face, immediately making me melt inside. I come to a stop and exit my car. I open the trunk to get my bags, but Shay has rushed to my side and told me that she would get it and for me to go inside and get some coffee since we wouldn't have time to make any stops on the way to the airport.

I walked through the front door and was met by a very excited Angel. "Hey, baby girl. I missed you yesterday since you were with your Auntie Sammy," I say as I scratch behind her ears affectionately. "I know you're going to miss your mommy this week, but I promise I'll take really good care of her." Angel barks in reply and bounds out the door to where Shay is on the walkway.

I go to the kitchen and grab two of Shay's travel mugs and fix us each a coffee before going back out to the cars. While I was getting the coffee, Shay had managed to get Angel back in and settled, and she was now leaning up against the passenger side of her car waiting for me. I hand her, her coffee once I'm within distance and she takes it gratefully before stepping to the side and opening the door for me. I thank her and take my seat, watching her run around the car and get behind the wheel.

When I wake up we are at the airport and Shay is nudging my arm. Apparently I dozed off some time ago. We exit the car and grab our bags, heading towards the door of the airport. We check the boards and find which terminal we will be boarding our plane from.

After an hour in the airport, mindlessly watching people hustle by and talking, and going through security, we are finally able to board the plane. Thankfully, Shay got business class tickets and we wouldn't be as crammed up as we would be if we were in the standard section of the plane since there are two seats in a row instead of three. Shay and I's seats are on the right side, all the way in the back. _Perfect, no one will be able to bother us_. By this time it is eight in the morning and I am officially even more exhausted than when I woke up just two hours ago. I settle into my seat by the aisle and fall into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

When I hear the captain's voice, saying that we will be landing within the next ten minutes, I stir awake. My breath catches in my throat when I find that my head is resting on Shay's shoulder and her head is resting on top of mine. The armrest that had been between us, separating the seats, has been pushed up and behind us. Shay's arm is thrown across my shoulder and my arm is across her waist, gripping onto her shirt. _Fuck, this is so not helping the whole "try to control myself" thing._ I remove my arm from around her and try to sit up, but it's no use. Her grip on me is too tight.

"Um, Shay? Shay, wake up. We're landing in a few minutes."

"What?" she asks groggily.

"We're gonna land soon."

"Oh, okay." Shay quickly realizes our position and quickly removes all of her body parts from me. "Sorry," she mutters.

"It's fine. That's actually the best I've slept in a while," I say softly. She looks at me surprised, but that look quickly softens as she gives me a small smile. I could swear that I saw a slight blush appear on her cheeks too, which makes me smile to myself. _Maybe I do have a chance. Why would she have moved away so quickly and blushed if she didn't like me and feel like she put herself into an embarrassing situation by cuddling me into her so tightly._

Shay's POV

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Way to play it cool Shay. You didn't have to pull away like your freakin' arm was on fire. If she didn't know you liked her before, I'm sure she's got an idea now. _I try to shake the embarrassment by looking out the window. I'm so excited when I see the snow covered mountains in the distance. An electronic bell rings and the captain's voice comes back over the loud speaker, saying that we are now beginning our descent and need to put our seatbelts on.

After we land, we exit the plane and head toward the baggage claim area. I wait ten minutes before I finally see our bags. Ashley had gone to get us a rental car for the week, so I hurry over to where she is. I really want to get out of here as soon as possible and be alone with Ashley. She ends up being able to get us a black jeep since she explained to the rental lady that we would be spending the week in the mountains and would need an appropriate vehicle. I have to say, it's a pretty sweet ride. I wouldn't mind getting one myself.

-x-x-x-

We just got to the Whistler Ski Resort and it is even more beautiful than I remember. There's fresh, untouched snow everywhere, lights and other decorations hung for the holiday season, and a crisp scent in the air. Ashley and I head inside to check in. We're staying in the Edgewater Lodge on the lakeside of Whistler. It's a bit more secluded than a lot of the other lodges, I made sure of that, but it's still close enough that we can easily get to where the action is.

After paying for the room, we go back out to the jeep and drive the two miles to the lodge. We enter our room, and it's absolutely beautiful. There's a huge window seat opposite the king sized bed that offers a view of the lake, a living area, en suite bathroom, and a kitchenette. This week is going to be amazing.

Ashley's POV

As soon as I enter the room, I am in awe. This place is _insanely_ beautiful, and definitely has the potential to be above and beyond romantic. The only thing is that I'm a little nervous there is only one bed. Shay and I have shared a bed plenty of times before, but that was before I realized that I'm practically head over heels in love with her. I really don't want to accidently slip up and do something embarrassing. I go over to the window seat and watch the water. It's so serene here.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a nap before we head out for dinner, okay?" Shay says from behind me.

"Yeah, okay. A nap sounds really good right now actually. I think I'll join you," I reply, turning around to face her. She gives me a little smile and jerks her head towards the bed, telling me to come on.

We settle onto our respective sides on the bed. Her on the left, me on the right. It's kind of been an unspoken agreement since the first time we had a sleepover and shared a bed. I turn on my side so my back is facing Shay. I don't trust myself to lay in a bed facing her right now.

Shay's POV

It's dark outside when my eyes flutter open slightly, telling me that the sun has set over the other side of the mountain. I feel movement under my arm and open my eyes fully. My arms is wrapped around Ashley and I am spooning her from behind. I really want to stay like this, but I know I can't. I get up as quietly as I can, removing my arm from around her and separating our slightly tangled legs. I get a change of clothes and head to the bathroom to shower and get ready for dinner.

When I exit the bathroom, Ashley has woken up and is sitting up on the bed trying to tame her bed hair. I've got to admit she looks adorable with her messy hair and pouty "I just woke up so don't bother me" face. I don't even notice that I'm staring until she looks at me with a confused face and asks if I'm okay. I tell her I am and that she should probably start getting ready if she wants dinner. Ashley shoots out of the bed, grabs a fresh change of clothes, and high tails it to the bathroom.

We end up going to one of the casual restaurants in the Marketplace for dinner. We sit on a couch by the big fireplace in the main lounge for a while after dinner, just talking and having fun. Before we know it, it's after 11 and we decide to head back to the lodge because, little does Ashley know, I have a long day planned for us tomorrow. Again, we fall asleep on our respective sides of the bed.

-x-x-x-

The next morning I wake up in basically the same position I fell asleep in. Ashley is still sound asleep on her side of the bed. I check my phone and it is about 8 o'clock. I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I return to the bedroom to get my clothes, Ashley is awake with yet another pouty face on.

"I woke up and you weren't here," she mumbles.

"I know, I was just brushing my teeth. C'mon, get dressed. We've got plans."

"Plans? What are we doing? I thought we were just gonna chill and do whatever all week."

I smile and shake my head lightly. "Since when do you know me to not have a plan?" I ask teasingly.

"Ugh, I should've known. Alright, give me twenty minutes. Wait, what should I wear since you're the one with the plan?"

"Something warm. Oh, and don't forget to wear your boots! I'm gonna start the coffee."

Thirty minutes later, Ashley and I are standing at the activities desk. "How may I help you ladies?" the man behind the desk asks.

"Hi, I'm Shay. I called the other day and made two reservations for the tubes. They said Paul would be here to help"

"Ah, Shay, nice to meet you. I'm your instructor Paul. I'll just be running over the basics and some safety precautions and then you'll be free to head on up the mountain," the man answers politely.

After getting a crash course on the tubes, Paul tells us which lift to take up to the tubing section of the mountain and that the tubes will be up there for us to choose from. I thank him and loop my arm through Ashley's, pulling her out the door and towards the lift.

"Uhh, Shay? You know I don't do well with heights," Ashley says nervously as we wait in line for the lift.

"Relax, Benz. I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let anything happen to you." It took a few more minutes of convincing before I finally got her to willingly get into the lift. As soon as it started moving she freaked out and held on tightly to my arm with both of hers. For a second I thought she was going to end up on my lap.

"That was the worst five minutes of my life," Ashley grumbles as we exit the lift. She still hasn't released her death grip on my arm and I have a feeling that she won't anytime soon, which is perfectly fine with me.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad you big baby," I joke.

"Says you. I'm still shaking."

"Well you better get over it because we'll be in one a lot over the next few days." Not interested in getting a reply, I pull my arm from in-between hers gently and take a hold of her glove clad hand. I lead her over to the area with the tubes. "Do you want to go down in the same tube or separate?"

"Same. There's no way in hell I'm going down the side of this big ass mountain by myself," Ashley answers seriously. I laugh and drop her hand, turning around and picking out one of the bigger tubes. I toss it on the ground near the edge of the downhill slope and sit down towards the back, a leg stretched out on either side. I hold my hands out to Ashley to help her get in. She looks at me nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, I just didn't know that's how we were riding."

"Is this not okay? Do you want to sit in the back?" I asked, confused at what she was talking about.

"No! No, it's fine," Ashley says. "Just didn't realize it was that easy to get between your legs," she finishes. I feel the blood rush straight to my face as I blush and look away. I know she was joking, but still, it was surprising to hear her say that so bluntly.

Ashley's POV

_Oh my God! Did I really just say that?!_

"Shit, sorry, that so did not come out the way I meant," I apologize.

"It's fine, just get in already. I'm ready to go." I take Shay's hand and settle between her legs. She starts pushing us closer to the edge with her hands until we tilt forward and rush down the slope. I squeal and reach for Shay's arms, pulling them around my midsection. As soon as she realizes what I'm doing she tightens her hold on me. And just like that, my fear of doing this is gone because I know that she will keep me safe.

A few minutes later, we start to slow down as we reach the bottom and the slope evens out. "Okay, I take back what I said before. That was actually really fun," I admit.

"See, I told you! There was nothing to be afraid of, was there?" Shay answers smugly.

"Well, not when I have you here to protect me," I flirt. Her mouth opens and she smiles slightly, but before she can reply I grab her hand and pull her back to the life so we can go back up to the top and ride down again.

-x-x-x-

"Is this okay?" Shay asks me as she props my foot up on a pillow that is thrown on the coffee table in the lounge. We tried skiing today, as it was our last day here and we decided to go all out, and let's just say that things didn't end too well for me. I twisted my ankle a little bit when I fell one time and that was the end of that. Shay had run over to me worriedly and helped me up, saying that it would probably be best if we stopped for the day.

"Yeah, it's fine." Shay sits down beside me. "Thank you," I say, curling into Shay's side slightly.

She lifts her arm and puts it around my shoulders. "No problem."

"No, seriously. This week has been amazing, Shay. I can't thank you enough for doing this," I say looking up at her. I noticed something in her eyes has changed. She's looking at me like I'm the most precious thing in the world and it makes my heart melt.

"Ash, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Shay sits upright and shifts her body so she's facing me, taking my hands in hers. "The real reason I brought you up here is because I wanted to spend some time alone with you. I...I like you Ashley, like as more than my friend. I don't know what that makes me, but I don't care. I have felt this way for far too long and I can't hide it anymore. It's killing me," she rushes out nervously.

"Shay... I don't know what to say-"

"You don't feel the same," she whispers brokenly.

"Shay-"

"No, I get it. It's okay. I knew that this was a possibility and it's okay. I just don-"

I cut her off gently, pressing my lips to hers. Her hand shifts to my neck and she holds my lips captive against hers. I don't know how long we stay like that for. It feels like it could have been hours. Kissing Shay had a way of making it feel like time has stopped.

I break away for air and rest our foreheads together, our eyes still closed. "I like you too. A lot actually. So, Shay Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend," I whisper on her lips. I feel her smile against my lips and close the distance between us again. This kiss being much more passionate._ I take that as a yes._ I am reminded that we are in public, right in the middle of the lounge, when I hear a few small cheers and whistles. I break the kiss again. "Shay, we have an audience babe."

Shay pulls away smiling. "Babe? I could get used to that," she giggles.

I smile widely, giggling along with her before I speak seriously again."What do you say we head back to the room?"

"Definitely," Shay stands up and holds her hand out to help me up. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. She puts her arm with our conjoined hands around by lower back so that my arm is folded across my stomach, her free hand coming across her body and landing on my waist to steady me as we walk. I am still a little wobbly on my feet as my ankle is still sore from twisting it earlier. We stumble out of the building and to the jeep.

We make it back to the room and as soon as the door closes I attack Shay's lips with my own again. She wraps her arms around my waist and guides us to the bedroom. We fall onto the bed with Shay landing on top of me. My hands are on each side of her face, holding her lips to mine and tongues battling fiercely. After making out for a couple more minutes, Shay's hands start to wander. They trail down my sides and slip under my shirt. She rests them on my stomach, tracing soft circles with her thumbs, before she starts to move them upwards.

"Shay," I say breathlessly as I pull away.

"Huh?" she says, still in her make out haze.

"As painful as it is to say this, I think we should stop here."

"Oh, okay, sure." Shay rolls off of me and onto her side of the bed, still facing me.

I roll onto my side so I'm facing her and take her hand in mine. "I just don't want to go to fast. I can't mess this up, Shay. I can't risk losing you if we go too far, too fast and end up not working out because of it."

"I understand. I don't think I could survive if I lost you, especially now. I promise we'll go slow."

"Thank you," I say leaning forward and pecking her nose.

"Anything for you," Shay answers as she moves onto her back.

I lift her arm and put it around my neck, resting my head on her chest. She wraps her arm around me tighter and runs her fingers up and down my back in a soft, soothing pattern. I sigh happily and wrap my arm around her midsection. She kisses my forehead and rests her head on mine.

"Goodnight beautiful," Shay tells me.

"Goodnight my amazing girlfriend." In a matter of minutes I fall asleep to the soft thumping of her heartbeat. I get the best night of sleep I've had since I started having these feelings for Shay. I can't believe I can finally call her mine. That thought alone sends me off into a sweet land of dreams where all I see is her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Whew! This is my longest story to date! I really loved this prompt and had no problem finding inspiration for it (obviously, it was almost 5k words). But seriously, thank you to the person who sent me this prompt. I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**If you read Shay and Michaela's blog, Amore and Vita, this week then you probably already know that I got the name of the ski resort and everything from their Wanderlusting post. I actually went onto the resort's website and researched what it was like (the different types of rooms, activities offered, etc.) just to make this as realistic as possible.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think. If you have any prompts feel free to send them to me and if I can I'll be sure to do something with it. I have a few of my own ideas right now, but whatever story I choose to write depends on what kind of inspiration I have while writing, so just because I have a list doesn't mean that your request will automatically be tossed to the side for an indefinite amount of time. Thanks for reading! Love you guys xoxo**


End file.
